


Ultimate Orgasms!

by HeroFizzer



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Donkey Kong Country, Fire Emblem Series, Persona 5, Super Mario, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Multi, Squirting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: The fighters of the Smash world tend to get horny after so many battles around one another. Sexual tension is DEFINITELY bound to happen.





	1. Let's Welcome the New Guy

"It's hard to believe that we're now considered veteran fighters, isn't it? It seems only yesterday that we were announced as new blood for the Smash competition."

"Indeed, although I must say I feel quite at home with the wild styles of the combat. It must have been quite a task for you to adjust to all this fast paced action."

In between battles, the Smash fighters often take their time to pause and relax, getting to know one another through whatever means are available. Incineroar and Little Mac tend to throw down in the boxing ring, Sonic loves to race Captain Falcon and Fox across the tracks of the FX Grand Prix, the Hylians make themselves at home along the many locales of Hyrule, and so on. Other times, such as with Lucina and Bayonetta, they manage to find time to have some tea within the Animal Crossing locations, so long as their fellow fighters aren't using it for their own challenges.

"It is different from being able to scout the land and analyze your next move," Lucina admits, "but I've seen how my ancestors have fought throughout the years and studied his style of fighting in competitions prior. That said, Robin was more at ease, given his ability to utilize both spell casting and sword fighting abilities." After pausing to sip her tea, the blue haired princess adds, "Although it's funny. Once you've thought to see it all, there's always something else out there to throw you off your game. I had gotten along quite well with Pit and Palutena before discovering that someone like you, who hunts and kills angels, would also exist."

Bayonetta laughs coyly. "The angels I deal with are certainly a different variety, although I can't blame them for taking it so personal." She says. "Although the world tends to work in funny ways when you consider it."

"Indeed," Lucina says with a nod, "So many differing currencies to keep track of, for instance. And it must be confusing, considering the halos you gather are very similar to the rings collected by the hedgehog."

"Similar, but different." Bayonetta points out. "You may very well see it someday, sweetie."

After the two have a longer chat to get to know one another better, they appear so caught up in their conversation that they're ignorant of the dark figure that approaches them. "Excuse me," says the figure, getting the attention of both Lucina and Bayonetta, "could you tell me where the registration office is? I'm here to claim my right to compete in Smash Bros."

The two turn to see the young man, who wears a long, black trench coat over an attire that neither can describe well enough. His hands are covered by red gloves that he adjusts, with a portion of his face covered by a mask that features two dark circles around the eyes. In his hand, he holds up a white envelope, which bears the Smash Bros stamp along the seal.

While the Umbra witch raises an eyebrow at the presence of this young man, Lucina covers her mouth to quickly hide her dropped jaw and red cheeks. "Oh, you must be one of the latecomers for this season." Bayonetta replies. "And your name is..."

"I go by many names," he says, giving the two a gentleman's bow, "but under this identity you can call me Joker."

"Joker...interesting name for a man who lacks any hint of color to his wardrobe." Bayonetta says with a chuckle. "You'll be able to find the offices over in Pewter City, top floor of the Sapph Co. building. It's not too far from here, just follow the path of strange and bright creatures that will likely be competing on the roof.

Joker, taking in the information given to him by the older woman, pauses. The detail about strange creatures leaves him to wonder if there are Shadows that he needs to fight here as well. Deciding to see for himself, Joker bows his head to the two, saying to them, "Thank you. I hope we'll see each other on the battlefield soon."

As the mysterious character leaves the two behind, Bayonetta continues to stare, reaching for the lollipop she had left previously on her saucer before giving it a light suckle. "He's a cutie..."

Lucina, finally recovering from her shyness, responds, "He seems to have quite the presence. But he's all adorned in black and red. You don't suppose he could be a potential enemy, do you?" Pivoting back around in her chair to face the blue haired princess, Bayonetta cocks an eyebrow in her direction, judging her silently until Lucina recalls who it is she's talking to. "Er, right...best not to judge a book by its cover so quickly." She says.

"Indeed," Bayonetta says, "and given the whole thing with masks, you especially shouldn't be the one to talk. Still, he's quite a handsome man. I suppose I could be the first to welcome him to the party." The Umbra Witch laughs to herself, already filling her mind with all kinds of filthy thoughts.

Hearing this with her own ears, Lucina blinks profusely, trying to understand her desire. "Cereza, are you suggesting that you'd wish to bed that young man?"

"Hm? Well I don't see why not." Bayonetta says with a smirk on her lips. "He certainly seems to a thing for older women. Did you see how he stared at me, Lucina? Though it isn't helped that you remained frozen in place in his presence. Such a child when it comes to flirting."

That comment seemed to strike a nerve with Lucina. True, speaking with boys has never been quite her forte, but she does her best to ignore the witch's comment, instead biting back with her own remark. “And what makes you think that he has such a flavor for someone as old as you are? You're as batty as the bats you change into, Cereza. I think he'd like a more sophisticated woman such as myself before baring any interest in a woman that could possibly be passed off as his own mother.”

Bayonetta almost spits her drink out at such a remark, being careful not to do so much. Instead, the witch politely places her cup back onto its saucer, and tries her best to maintain a polite atmosphere with the blue haired princess. “Is that so? You believe that it may all boil down to mummy issues? I've long since been over that myself, but at least in our case I would consider it for a roleplay session. At least I'm not parading around like a dead ancestor, trying my best to please my future daddy. Although, I almost wonder if you would, given the chance...”

Lucina's eye starts to twitch, hearing the implications of the witch's tone. “How dare you.” Lucina says lightly. “You think that I don't have what it takes to court such a young man myself?”

“I'm saying you don't quite have the gift needed to warrant such attention.” Bayonetta says, standing up from her seat to jut out her breasts. “I at least have a figure worth noticing. The most noticeable thing about yourself is how flat you are. Did none of your mothers bare that gift to you at ALL?”

Lucina bolts from her seat, ready to unsheathe her Falchion at the witch. “You may insult me, my bust line, or even my ability to flirt, but you shall not mock my family, especially my mothers!”

Watching the fire burn in her eyes, Bayonetta chuckles. “I suppose I can give you that. Although that still won't win you over the new boy's love, even if you're driven to have him over me.”

“Then why don't we settle this later?” Lucina asks. “Let us go speak to him later, when he's accustomed to the world of Smash?”

“Delighted!” Bayonetta replies.

##

As the young man sits on the bed in his room, he has to give its designer credit, it certainly feels like home, only a home more recent than his own place of residence.

Everything felt like the attic of LeBlanc, from the dust particles in the air to the memorabilia he's built up over time from friends and confidants, the tiniest detail had been put in place to his room. Even the windows gave him a small view of Yongen-Jaya, something he never anticipated. It almost made him want to go outside and explore, even with knowing that the stairs would lead him to a door, then a long hallway of residents on their way to the fight. All that's missing is the little furball who, as much as he appreciated his camaraderie, is thankful hos lack of presence means he can't be told when to go to bed.

His friends from the Phantom Thieves are all thankful for his representation in the competition. Even now as he prepares to slumber, he texts his allies to tell them about the slow and steady adjustments. At least they can somewhat understand, as they have a sense of deja vu with how their rooms could be replicated so easily, yet nothing truly comes to mind. Except it all seems to connect to dancing…

As he's about to put his phone away for the evening, resting up for his first day of combat instructions, Joker hears a knocking at the door. Normally he could just shout to someone to let themselves in, but that's quite difficult given the door is right at the base of the stairs that would otherwise lead into Sojiro's cafe.

Instead, Joker leaves to answer, with his normal attire suddenly shifting into his Phantom Thieves gear. It's nothing he has power over, only happening when he's about to interact with the other fighters, as this is the only persona they're allowed to know him by.

After opening the door, he's surprised to find the older woman that he had met before, a cunning look on her lips as she fixes her glasses. "Hello, darling…Joker, was it?" She asks. "Have you been accustoming well to things around here?"

"A little." Joker replies. "It feels like home so far, aside from trying to hold back an urge to unmask that small knight."

"Oh, yes, I bet MetaKnight took that quite well." Bayonetta laughs. "I do wish to introduce myself more properly. Some know me as Bayonetta, but to my closest friends and lovers, they're welcome to calling me Cereza."

"I see." Joker says. "It's nice to meet you then, Bayonetta."

"Cheeky." Bayonetta replies, wondering if she's more subtle than she expected. "You wouldn't mind if I come in, do you? It would be lovely to see what sort of life you live."

"I guess it can't hurt." Joker replies, stepping back to open the door. "Just watch your step in those heels, you wouldn't want to fall."

After seeing the small room and the steps taken to travel to the attic, Bayonetta tuts to herself, quite disappointed in his residency. "Goodness, I had thought a man with your aesthetic would love much more pleasantly." she says, resting her hands on her hips.

"Home is home." Joker rebuts. "It's where I find myself the comfiest, not too far from my friends and allies. They're distant, in reality, but this makes me feel closer to them."

"There isn't even a shower up here." Bayonetta adds in disgust. "How do you keep yourself hygienically cleansed, and your hair so…hm." As she runs her fingers through his hair, the Umbra witch realizes there may be some truth to Lucina's comment about them being so similar. "Well it has a familiar texture to it, is all."

"Normally? There's a shower in the hot spring next door." Joker says, nudging at the window. "But I'm sure there's a place in the residency that allows for that, right?"

"Well, yes…" Bayonetta says, looking away from Joker to hide her mischievous smirk. "In fact, I think I could use a quick one after all the fighting I've been doing. Would you care to join me, dearie? I could show you where the boys bathe?"

"Maybe later." Joker replies, his demeanor remaining calm. "I've had a long first day and could use a little sleep. I'll manage to find my way around on my own, thanks."

"Nonsense." Bayonetta says, grabbing Joker by his red gloved hand and leading him down the stairs. "Trust me, I'll be sure to give you a grand tour of the place. You'll enjoy it quite…well then."

Just as she opens the door to the hall, Bayonetta and Joker are greeted with the leering eyes of a blue haired fighter, one that Joker admits is quite well dressed for a regal presence, despite being another combatant in the Smash competition. "Cereza." Lucina says bluntly. "I thought we agreed we were going to do this at the same time."

"………………….Friend of yours?" asks Joker.

"Not at the moment, I'm afraid." Bayonetta sighs. “Now may be the time to learn to walk up stairs backwards, sweetie.”

“Oh, wonderful, you're using pet names for him already.” Lucina says, her fists squeezing tightly as she welcomes herself in. Bayonetta and Joker find themselves heading back up to the attic that is the latter's home for the time being while the blue haired princess gives them a good talking to. “I cannot believe how greedy you can be sometimes, Cereza. You left me at our meeting spot all so you could convince this nice young man to give himself up to you, when the idea was clearly to allow him to choose for himself.” By the time they've reached the top step, Lucina begins to poke her finger against Bayonetta's chest, the Umbra Witch leering at the warrior princess. Joker, meanwhile, stands behind the witch, uncertain how to react to any of this. It's certainly the first time he's seen anyone fight over him for what he assumes is his love. It sure beats when he forgot Valentine's Day back in his reality...

"I cant believe you not only went off without me, but you were about to rush off before I could arrive!" Lucina continues to bicker. "Well I'm here now, so let's settle this properly, like real women would."

Raising her leg up, Bayonetta holds the gun on her heel up to Lucina's face, the witch waiting for the princess to flinch. Lucina's gaze remains, unwilling to run from this discussion. Seeing that there's no other direction to go after a lengthy pause, the witch drops her leg back to the ground.

After rolling her eyes back, Bayonetta groans, "Fine, Lucina, we'll do it your way if you wish to hear the truth from him first."

"…this isn't going to end well, is it?" Joker asks, backed into his bed by the two veteran fighters.

"Depends on who you end up choosing, sweetie." Bayonetta says with a wink.

"Cereza, behave!" Lucina says, elbowing Bayonetta in her breast. Turning their attention to the young thief, Lucina politely says to him, “Sir, we're sorry for barging in on you, but we have a matter we wish to resolve. Among us two, who would you wish to court?”

For a few seconds, Joker blinks repeatedly, staring between the two ladies. Given how the last time he tried to hide such a harem of a relationship went down, plus the two admitting they want him immediately, Joker simply replies, “Couldn't we just have a threesome?”

Lucina's face suddenly turns bright red, almost embarrassed by the suggestion. “N-No, that's not how this is supposed to work at all!” Lucina exclaims. “It can only be one of us, and-”

“Oh, quit trying to win him over for yourself.” Bayonetta interrupts, pulling Lucina into her. “Be glad you're still involved with his final choice. Now, let's get started...”

When Bayonetta pulls Lucina into her, the blue haired princess is taken aback by the bespectacled witch as she latches their lips together. The Phantom Thief is especially surprised, not expecting this witch to act so spontaneously. He watches on as Lucina struggles to push herself away from Bayonetta, her pleas muffled by locked lips, while the Umbra Witch moans pleasantly into the princess's mouth. He removes his trench coat, suddenly feeling warmth from watching two attractive women make out before him.

Finally shoving Bayonetta away from her, Lucina brushes the saliva off her lips, leering at the witch. "What did you do that for?!" Lucina shouts.

"I had to get the show rolling somehow, didn't I?" Bayonetta says with a smirk, kicking the guns from her heels. "And it seems to me that it worked rather well." The witch nudges her head over to Joker, the two women noticing the slight rise in his trousers while his gloved hands cling to the bed. Lucina covers her mouth, trying to be polite while her gaze continues to lock onto Joker's bulge. Taking further initiative, Bayonetta pushes Lucina forward, the princess stumbling to her knees as she realizes how close she is to the thief. Bayonetta kneels next to the blue haired fighter, seeing the anxiety in her face as she continues to stare. "Come now, dear, what are you waiting for? Don't you want the first taste?"

Finally breaking out of her trance, Lucina takes a deep breath, knowing she has to bite the bullet at some point. Undoing Joker's pants, she reaches in to pull out his cock, realizing how big and thick it is in her feminine hand. Her shy gaze turns into one of awe as she sees the flesh flute in all its glory, with Bayonetta giving a nod that signifies she's pleased with the equipment. Joker, however, simply stares on, himself unaware if any of this is really happening. "You're…huge." Lucina says.

"Thank you…?" Joker responds.

"Now, Lucina, I imagine that you've never given a man a blowjob before," Bayonetta says, "So allow me to instruct you on how to-" Before the Umbra Witch can reach for the young thief's rod, Lucina dives right in on Joker, her mouth wide open as she forces herself to take every inch of his nine-inch pole. Much to Bayonetta's surprise, the blue haired princess takes it all in with ease, her nostril flaring up as she tries to hold it in for a longer period than she seems comfortable with. Even Joker watches with impressed eyes, amazes that any woman can take in his cock without choking on its girth.

As Lucina starts to use her throat to lubricate the thief, Bayonetta watches on with her mouth slightly opened, her eyes frozen in place for a few brief seconds. "Oh…Oh my." Bayonetta says, trying her best to stifle a laugh. "Lucina, dear girl, I had no idea you've done this before."

After Lucina comes back up for air, she pauses for repeated breaths before replying, "I don't wish to speak of it." She then holds onto Joker's cock, sucking on the uncut portion that covers the thief's crown, using her tongue to push down on the added bit of foreskin. The witch sees the tongue movement going on in the blue haired girl's cheeks, impressed with her technique, while Joker continues to remind himself that this is really happening right now. His eyes remain glued to Lucina's blue hair, mystified by its perfection while the princess slowly bobs her head along his dong.

"Impressive," Bayonetta says, "but how about letting me have a taste, hm?"

After her lips leave Joker's cock yet again, Lucina stares at Bayonetta mischievously, holding the cock up for the Umbra Witch. "Help yourself," she says, "I'm sure mummy's little boy would love to see you try."

"Uh…what?" Joker asks, flustered by Lucina's words.

"Nothing, sweetie." Bayonetta says, leering at the blue haired princess. Eager to suck on Joker's cock, the Umbra Witch leans into the erected member, sliding her lips over the crown and slowly making her way along the inches. All the while her tongue tickles at his slit, causing the thief to lightly kick his legs forward while avoiding hitting either woman. The contorting expressions he makes are a good indicator of just how skilled Bayonetta is with a cock, with the witch chuckling to herself as she sees the way he looks. Lucina looks on, somewhat jealous that her own skills aren't that good, but knows she can do better than the Umbra woman in other means of sexual pleasure.

"Here," Lucina says, standing up from her position on the floor, "why don't you have something to suck on while she works on sucking you off?" Ripping into her leggings, Joker's eye go wild at the sight of the princess's vagina, noticing first and foremost that the curtains do indeed match the drapes. Her folds are present, with the attic's lighting causing her oozing fluids to glisten, something even Bayonetta catches. Now comfortable with herself, Lucina crawls onto the bed, pushing Joker onto his back so that she can squat over his face.

The Phantom Thief's muffled voice seeps through, trying to breathe as Lucina's pussy lays over his mouth and nose. The princess warrior grinds away at his mouth, soon enough feeling his tongue push out to lick her fluids off her folds while his red gloved hands grip onto her ass cheeks. Bayonetta watches on, happy now that the thief seems to be more willing to play with them. As she feels Joker push his tongue between her vaginal lips, Lucina sucks on her lower lip, moaning in delight at the way the thief toys with her muff. She even grabs hold of his hair, lifting his head off the bed and closer to her crotch.

Once she's been tender enough with his rod, Bayonetta gently removes her lips, leaving a ring of her glossy lipstick near the base. "Well, I see someone's ready to have a little fun." Bayonetta says, feeling the stiffness of Joker in her hand. "At least I'll be the first to ride you out properly." With little effort on her part, the hair that forms her outfit slowly vanishes, revealing her naked body to Joker, despite his inability to see much else other than Lucina's blue bush. Kneeling over his waist, Bayonetta gently pushes down onto the thief's schlong, humming to herself in delight as it pushes against her vaginal tunnel. Though her snatch is all too familiar with the feeling a big cock elicits in her, it still feels extremely pleasant when she has something in her. Joker may not be the biggest she's taken, but he could very well be the best.

"Nice and hard, just how I love it…" Bayonetta says, a laugh of pleasure escaping her lips. As she starts to grind against his hips, the Umbra Witch says to Joker, "Mmm, just once for me dearie, let me hear you call me mummy…"

"M-Mummy?"

"Oooh, that's it!" Bayonetta says excitedly, grinding faster atop the thief.

Lucina ignores the witch's voice, still rubbing Joker's face into her muff. A single sliver of drool escapes her lip, the blue bushed princess almost in a daze as she finds herself getting close to an orgasm. The thief's tongue works well on her pussy, flicking against her cavern walls while collecting her fluids down his throat. While she continues to bounce on his rod, Bayonetta leans into Lucina, wrapping her hands around to grope at the princess's flat chest.

"Cereza!" Lucina squeaks. "What are you doing?!"

"Come now, dearie, you know you need to show off just a little bit more than that to this sweet young boy. Allow me to help you." With a wicked grin, Bayonetta yanks apart Lucina's tops, the buttons pulling apart to reveal the blue haired girl's flesh underneath, her flat yet perky breasts shown to Joker as the princess lets go of his hair. His mouth stained in her fluids, he takes a long and heavy breath as he stares on at Bayonetta and Lucina, with the Umbra Witch groping the younger woman's breasts.

"Stop that…" Lucina moans.

"Now don't tell me you don't like the touch of another woman." Bayonetta says, her breath heavy as she drops down harder on Joker's cock. "Just give into your temptations." Turning Lucina's head to face her, the witch gives a long, passionate kiss to the surprised princess, whose entire face grows beet red at the impulse of her friend.

The vision of two women making out in his more aroused state is enough to send Joker over the edge, with the Phantom Thief unable to control himself. With a groan through his teeth, Joker squeezes Bayonetta's hips while she squeezes her snatch around him, with his cock blasting away inside of the older woman. The witch moans with passion while she feels the seed flooding her internally, causing her to add a little tongue to her make out with Lucina. The princess warrior is taken aback yet again, but embraces the passionate moment with Bayonetta, her tongue pushing back against the Umbra Witch's.

After Bayonetta breaks off from Lucina, a string of saliva between them, the Umbra Witch sits up off of Joker's cock, his jizz slowly dribbling out onto the thief's chest. Lucina rolls off of Joker's mouth, still aroused by the use of his tongue but wanting more.

"Mmm, what a lovely cum that was." Bayonetta sighs, pushing her folds apart to allow more semen to exit her muff. "Well, Lucina dear? Do you want a little taste?"

"You're…not going to let me say no, are you." asks the blue haired girl.

"I'm sure it will be quite delicious." Bayonetta assures her, the witch laying back on the bed. She spreads her legs wide, showing off the creamy goodness that escapes her folds. Lucina sighs, crawling over to her fellow fighter and staring longingly at the thief's seed as it makes its way onto the bed sheets. With a sigh, the princess warrior leans into Bayonetta, her mouth sucking up the jizz that lays about on her crotch.

The Umbra Witch moans loudly, enough to make Lucina blush as she cleans off the seed. "What a lovely mouth you have, Lucina." Bayonetta says, massaging her own breasts while enjoying the way Lucina gently laps at her crotch. While the two ladies pleasure one another, Joker slowly rises up, both physically and sexually. He had no idea that seeing two women like this would tingle his senses, causing him to feel so sexually impulsive. This may as well be a once in a lifetime opportunity for him, as he likely wouldn't even have such a chance to get Queen and Panther to go this far.

With Lucina still cleaning his seed out of an aroused Bayonetta, Joker spots the snatch of the blue haired girl, his saliva still surrounding her entry point even as her juices continue to dribble out. He feels a desire to give to her as much as he had Bayonetta, even if that wasn't much by his choice. With his cock hardened by the visual of lesbian cunnilingus, Joker moves to behind Lucina, catching her off guard by grabbing into her ass cheeks. The blue haired princess looks back, her lower chin covered by his seed to find Joker there, ready to guide his cock into her snatch.

Bayonetta, smirking at the sight, says aloud, "Well, I think we've got him where we want him now, Lucina. Why not reward him with that delicate pussy of yours? It's what you've wanted from him, is it not?"

Silently she nods at Bayonetta, grabbing her cheeks before looking at Joker. "Here you are." Lucina says, presenting herself to the Phantom Thief. Joker slides his cock in between her folds, his crown pushing against her cavern walls while she munches at the witch's cunt. The blue haired princess bites down on Bayonetta's folds as the shaft stretches her out, causing a yelp of pleasure to escape the older woman's mouth. Without warning, the nibbling of Lucina's teeth on her snatch causes Bayonetta to explode into her face, the princess warrior blubbing as the stream sprays against her. Joker, meanwhile, watches on, unaware that his member is already poking against the cervix of Lucina, amazed at how easy that seemed for him.

He begins to pound away at Lucina's backside as Bayonetta's squirting orgasm dies down. The thief listens to her as she takes deep heavy breaths, as if she had worried she would have drowned from such a climactic experience. And Bayonetta relaxes, a blissful yet pleased smile on her lips as she plays back the moment in her mind. No longer concerned with Bayonetta's snatch nor eating Joker's cum out of her, Lucina leans back into the thief, her face still coated in feminine juices while she turns her head to face the newcomer. Her cum stained lips press into his, taking Joker by surprise as he tastes himself and the Umbra Witch in her kiss.

As Joker finds himself lost in the passionate lip lock, he fails to realize that not only have several minutes passed, but Lucina has started to back into his shaft, her ass cheeks pounding against his hips as they thrust forward, creating friction much more quickly for her tunnel. Soon Lucina parts from the masked thief, her breath heavy as she start to growl. "Cum inside me." Lucina begs, wrapping her arm around his head. "Cum inside me, like you did Cereza, show me what more you have to offer, please!"

With one hard final thrust, Joker releases an all out attack from his cock, filling Lucina up with a blast of his seed. Lucina moans loudly, arouses by the heavy dosage of jizz dumped into her cavern. It makes her cum just as quickly, with her fluids quickly pushing against the onslaught of seed, practically washing it out of her snatch and onto Joker's cock and balls before dripping onto his sheets. The princess's eyes roll back in her head, her tongue sticking out as she finds herself lost in the orgasm, her body quivering once the process has been completed.

With Joker and Lucina kneeling on the bed, their fluids pooling up under them, the two breathe heavily after they complete their climaxes, with Bayonetta finally sitting up. After the Umbra Witch stretches her arms out, she says to them both, "Well now, that was a fascinatingly good time now, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I'll say." says the worn out Joker.

"Indeed it was…" Lucina says happily.

"So…" Bayonetta says, deciding to stir the pot once more, "which dis you think was the better shag, my little boy?"

"………………………………………………………………can I think it over first?" asks a suddenly nervous Joker.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw, look at how cute this place is!"

With her umbrella up over her head, Daisy takes a stroll with Yoshi and Isabelle through Yoshi's Island, the princess in awe of its beauty. The green dinosaur stands proud of the princess and her admiration of his sanctuary, however it may look.

"It's so strange that it's made out of crafts, but it's still adorable." Daisy continues to proclaim.

"I agree," Isabelle says with a nod, "Maybe when I go back to see the Mayor I can convince him to administer a crafting project along the town. We can make it look extra adorable, especially during celebrations."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi says, jumping with excitement.

"You said it, Yoshi." Daisy says, smiling at the dinosaur. "Too bad Peach and the others couldn't make it due to having a fight scheduled. I wonder who they're going against right now."

##

Over in New Donk City, Peach opens her umbrella up to quickly dodge a tackle from King K. Rool, the crocodile creature missing by a few mere inches. It prompts him to rush right into a "Banana Slamma" from his longtime foe Donkey Kong, while Lenny Koopa returns to the stage from the reviving pad.

"My sbout..." K. Rool groans, grabbing his snout after the punch lands. "You'll bay for bat, Bonkey Bong!" The gorilla looks on at the crocodile king with confusion, having no idea what he just said. The Koopa Kid converts his clown copter into a kart racer, coming up behind Donkey Kong in an attempt to rush him off the stage. While it does knock the ape back a few steps, bringing him just an inch from the edge,a gust of wind allows Peach to glide to the ground, allowing her to better guide herself to safety. A simple tug on his from the Mushroom Princess brings DK back to balance, giving the duo more time to secure victory.

"Of all the teams they could have paired up, this is the most unusual." Peach says to the gorilla just as they prepare for the final moments of the fight. "I don't mind joining you, Donkey Kong, but you and Mario still have your old beef, don't you?" The gorilla laughs as he waves it off, not at all concerned with that old rivalry, at least not in this moment.

"Blast it all, we're almost out of time..." K. Rool growls, spotting the scoreboard just off camera. The timer for a three minute fight has gone down to twenty seconds, with DK and Peach leading by one point. Turning to Lenny, the crocodile snaps, "Curse you, Koopa! If you hadn't fallen for the princess's wiles we would be prepared for sudden death!"

"B-but she put me to sleep!" Lenny reminds his teammate. "I can't do much about that."

"You could have avoided her after she grabbed the Smash Ball!" K. Rool shouts, stomping his foot down at the Koopaling. "Bah, it matters not! We shall even the score in no time!"

Pulling out his bayonet, K. Rool shoots a cannonball in the way of DK and Peach, with the gorilla using his hurricane punch to smash it off course. Peach ducks underneath, grabbing two turnips from the ground and tossing them at Lenny and the crocodile. All it does is act as a distraction from the Mushroom Kingdom ruler so that she can prepare for another atrack. "FORE!" Peach shouts, pulling out a golf club that sends the two foes flying, increasing the distance between them.

"Curses, curses, curses!" K. Rool shouts as he rolls back to his feet. "There is no fairness in-" The king stops as he spots a Smash Ball hanging overhead, grinning at the delightful sight. "Nevermind what I was about to say, let's end this quickly!"

With his propeller pack out, K. Rool flies after the Smash Ball, chasing after it before either DK or Peach can claim it. With a few claw swipes her attempts to break it furiously, until he feels the energy from the ball flow through his body...

"TIME!"

Just as the final second ticks away.

"What? WHAT?!" K. Rool shouts, the Smash energy escaping his form just as quickly. "But I was just about to royally reign down on my foes!"

The Master Hand fades into existence, pointing down at the crocodile. "Sorry King, but that's the breaks." says the rule organizer. "Your team went short by one point, so Peach and Donkey Kong are the winners here.

"That's right!" Peach says as she strikes a victorious pose with her gorilla ally. "Donkey Kong and I won fair and square, King K. Rool! And there's nothing you can do to change that."

"No no no no!" K. Rool shouts, stomping his feet into the building they fight upon angrily. "I refuse to lose to the buffoon of the Koong! I mean Kong! I demand a rematch."

"That won't be happening." Master Hand says, wagging his face at the crocodile. "We have another match to get underway, and we can't hold up any other bouts just because someone is a sore loser."

"Is that what you think of me?" K. Rool asks.

To which everyone, even Lenny, responds with a resounding "YES!"

"In that case, I refuse to budge from this stage until I am granted the rematch I so rightfully deserve."

"Yeah...that's not happening." With a flick of his finger, Master Hand sends K. Rool flying, the obese crocodile screaming for his life as he goes off to another stage...

##

Daisy, Isabelle, and Yoshi pick their heads up when they hear a loud 'thud' elsewhere on the island, with the princess rushing ahead of her friends. "Come on, let's go see what that was!"

Yoshi and Isabelle follow behind Daisy, until they reach a clearing on the island where something has fallen from the sky. Daisy spots a skid in the ground that inevitably leads to K. Rool, whose face is planted in the dirt after his fall from grace. "Oh...geez, that guy looks hurt." Daisy says, approaching the rotund croc. "I guess he must have lost his match."

Yoshi and Isabelle step back, concerned given their awareness of the villain and his ways. "D-Daisy, are you sure he's safe to approach?" asks a worried Isabelle. "He's one of the baddies, after all."

"He seems fine. And unconscious." Daisy replies, giving him a light kick. The hit to his gut is enough to awaken K. Rool, groggy as he may be. When he looks up at Daisy, the princess walking away from the impact zone to meet with her friends, he seems to have a hallucination, imagining the yellow dress she wears to be a giant banana. In fact, her body as a whole appears to be a giant banana, which gives the crocodile a wondrous plan.

"Ah...the giant banana. Kong certainly wouldn't refuse such an offer." Slowly the crocodile picks himself up from his landing spot, though he remains crouched so that nobody becomes suspicious of his recovery. "I'll steal the banana, and hold it hostage until that reprehensible ape gives in to my demand and gives me that rematch I so rightfully deserve!"

With a pounce, K. Rool rushes at Daisy, the Sarasaland princess caught off guard by the sudden burst of energy the rotund reptile displays. "Ahhhh, help me!" Daisy shouts as K. Rool hoists her onto his shoulder. "I don't deserve to be kidnapped anymore!"

"D-Daisy, wait!" Isabelle shouts, unable to keep up with the surprising speed K. Rool exudes. Yoshi at least tries to catch up with them, running at his fastest pace while chucking eggs at the crocodile, but all it does is slow him down to the point he can't keep up. Isabelle finally reaches the tired Yoshi, both of them out of breath. "Oh goodness..." Isabelle says with concern. "What are we to do? How are we going to find Daisy now?"

##

Off in a cave that he finds on the island's edge, K. Rool laughs mercilessly when he drops Daisy onto the Sandy ground, proud of himself. "Success!" K. Rool shouts. "Now that I have this giant banana, there is no possible way for Donkey Kong to reject a rematch from...eh?"

When he sees Daisy moving, it finally dawns on the rotund reptile that he hadn't carried a banana all this way, but one of the other Smash fighters. "Oh...my apologies." K. Rool says to the Sarasaland princess. "I had thought you were that sentient simmian's favorite snack, and-"

CONK!

Now on her feet, Daisy growls at K. Rool as she holds a frying pan in her hand, patting the bottom side while the croc rubs the new bump that formed on his head. "Are you SERIOUS?" Daisy shouts, pointing the iron skillet at her captor. "You kidnapped me because you thought I was FOOD? Geez, even Bowser isn't that mean to Peach!"

"No no no, you don't understand!" K. Rool sobs, waving his hand to hold the princess back from hitting him again. "I was using you as a ransom! That's what Bowser does, right?"

Daisy's cheeks puff up the angrier she gets. "You know what? Peach might be too used to getting kidnapped to fight back, but I'm not about to put up with this myself." Raising the skillet for another strike again, Daisy sees K. Rool cowering in fear of her tactics, which prompts a nonchalant reaction from the princess. "Wow...you caved quick, buddy."

"That thing hurts worse than anything Kong has hit me with!" K. Rool answers. "Please, just stop!"

The brunette princess groans, dropping her skillet into the cave's sandy floor. "You're pathetic." Daisy says. "And you think you can take DK on in a rematch blubbering like this? Give me a break." She lifts her skirt up to kick her heel into K. Rool's about, causing the obese croc to roll onto his back. "You know what. I'm not about to sit here and wait for someone to save me from your blubbering butt. So I'm going to need you to entertain me until then, because as neat as this island is, I don't know all the dangers it holds, and I'm not about to get lost while trying to find my friends. You got it?"

K. Rool nods his head frantically, "YES, yes, of course, princess! I'll do anything for you!"

The second the princess grins, King K. Rool realizes that he's made a mistake. "All right. First, tell me where your dick is."

"My WHAT?" K. Rool shouts, his eyes bulging with shock.

"Tell me. Where. Your dick is." Daisy then rubs her heels over K. Rool's crotch, just below his golden belly. The crocodile shivers with nervous excitement, having never seen a woman try this on him since Candy Kong...but that's a long story not worth venturing in about. "Come on, this has to turn you on a little, right?" Daisy asks out of frustration. "It has to be the same place I hear Peach talk about Bowser's..."

"Oh! Mph! That feels...quite splendid, actually." K. Rool moans, his leg kicking out like a dog having its belly rubbed. He pants heavily while his eyes are shut, getting a sense of enjoyment from Daisy while her sole rubs at his crotch.

"Aha! There it is!" Daisy grins as she watches K. Rool's dick unsheathe from its scaly skin, seeing the stick rise up. She's a bit stunned to see that it's not quite what she had anticipated, as it slithers out like a snake head, reminding her of a rubber bone. The only difference being the sharp looking point on the tip, though she surmises that this is for reproductive purposes rather than to harm her. “Okay, so...I didn't see that coming.”

Hearing the hesitation in her voice, K. Rool cackles. “Ah, have the tables turned then? Is the princess greatly concerned about having sex with the mighty K. Rool just to pass the time?”

“How about I shove the toes of my shoe up your ass instead?!”

“Please don't!” cowers K. Rool.

"Good, now that we're in understanding…" Daisy lifts her skirt up, kneeling onto the sandy ground before K. Rool to use her hands to try and hold up his shaft. The reptilian rod seems too eager to want to escape back into the sheathe, to which the Sarasaland Princess denies him. Holding it tightly, she looks at the king's body as he quivers, his claws digging into the sandy ground to stay his ground. With a deep breath, Daisy prepares herself mentally before swallowing the bulging tip of the crocodile cock, groaning as she pushes hard to get it inside her mouth. She groans as it feels like the member is keeping her jaw from shutting, causing her spit to dribble down the white colored boner.

Pushing forward on the stick, Daisy refrains from gagging while the bulge on the boner stretches out her throat, leaving a visible stretching point that K. Rool could see if he were looking from the side. The princess struggles with her hands to keep the white meat from escaping back into its hiding spot, though her throat is the only thing actually keeping it from springing back right now. She still uses her hands to tug away at the king's cock, watching as K. Rool's foot kicks away from happiness once again.

The sharp looking tip scrapes against her throat, causing the princess to cough up some spittle that rides down the crocodile's dick. It's not something she's ever experienced going down before, though she can't recall having something this thick lodged in her throat before, either. She only gets down to where her hands are wrapped around the thin portion of the base, to which she groans about. For her part it's a rather large disappointment, as she hoped such a big beast would mean a big dick. Then again, she's heard things about Donkey Kong as well…

K. Rool's bulging eye twitches with excitement, getting an internal thrill from the treatment of the princess. He had thought this would be a typical hostage situation, yet his captive appears to have taken control of matters instead. And he can't lie, her warm mouth feels good around his shaft, which twitches gleefully as it prepares to burst…

At least until the bulging portion pops out of Daisy's throat, followed by her mouth. The princess gasps for air while saliva dribbles down her chin, coughing away when her oxygen goes down the wrong tube. "Ugh, I can't go deep on you." She complains, wiping her chin. "You know, you need to learn to keep that outside if you want to get any action."

"How dare you!" K. Rool snarls, hopping to his feet. "I will have you know that this dick is of royal status, and you shall treat it…as…such…?"

To his surprise, Daisy strips out of her yellow dress, showing off the slightly more curvaceous figure she has compared to her Mushroom Kingdom counterpart. The crocodile sees all, realizing that she bares nothing underneath such an elegant looking gown. With her hands at her hips, which cock to the side, the princess asks him, "So let's see how royal you really are about it, big guy. Show me what you can do with that dick." She then proceeds to lay back on a rock against the cavern wall, raising her legs up high while spreading her vaginal folds open. K. Rool hesitates to approach Daisy, trying his best to push the shaft out of his cloaca. Once he manages to free it, he holds the bulging crown up to her snatch, informing the princess, "Just so you know…it's always like this."

"I won't exactly be impressed until I see how good you are at using it," Daisy says, tapping her finger impatiently against her crotch, "Now put it in."

The crocodile does so, with Daisy biting her lower lip while watching it manage to puncture her opening. She keeps her eyes glued as the large portion pushes against her stomach lining while stretching out her cavern. Once his fingers reach the folds, K. Rool starts to pound away at Daisy's crotch, hearing the tomboy princess groan while the shaft punches into her cervix, trying to penetrate it and invade her womb. “Ah, fuck...” Daisy groans, her hands holding onto the sides of the rock. “Oh, geez, it's really stretching out...that's about the only good thing you're doing right now...”

K. Rool snarls, with smoke escaping his snout as he snorts. “Then allow me to show you how good I can be!” His rotund belly starts to ram hard into the princess's body, her breasts bouncing with every thrust he makes. The bulging portion of his cock pushes harder into the cervix, soon penetrating it while visibly pushing against her stomach lining. Daisy's eyes roll back, while K. Rool holds her legs up. With his hands freeing the shaft, the only thing holding it in is the tightness of the Sarasaland royal's cavern, which squeezes down the longer it remains inside her. The more he readies to climax, the harder his thrusts become, with his belly jiggling against her thighs.

“Ngh...good grief, don't tell me you're about to cum already!” Daisy says. “I can't believe you, no wonder you're so alone. You really have no idea how yo please a girl unless it's that big part of your dong, do you?”

"Ergh, why are you so mean?" K. Rool whines, panting as he tries his best to hold on. "I'm trying the best I can!"

"Well try harder!" Daisy commands. "Because only a small part of you actually feels like it's doing anything for me!"

The more Daisy barks at the king, he gets a sense of arousal that he's never felt, as if he enjoys the thrill of being talked down to by someone of lesser royalty than him. It sends him into a panic, uncertain if he can hold back this urge to cum until the princess says to.

Sadly, he can not.

With one hard slap against her thighs, K. Rool growls through his sharp gator teeth, his grip tightening around Daisy's thighs while he blasts his load into her womb. The Sarasaland royal jolts as it fills her up, slowly inflating her body until she resembles a nine month pregnant woman. Her eyes widen the more he fills her up, to the point that she starts to rub at her clitoris until she climaxes onto his golden belly. The clear fluids start to dribble out around the thin portion of K. Rool's member, the juicy cum trickling down the rock until it reaches the sand, blending in to the ground of the cave.

After K. Rool pulls out, the bulging portion of his member pops against the entrance to her cave, causing Daisy's legs to flail while inaudible jargon escapes her mouth while her tongue hangs out. "Oogh…what a load…" Daisy groans, grabbing hold of her stomach. The seed soon cascades out of her snatch, adding to the mess made on the cave floor. The crocodile pants heavily, while its shaft immediately pops back into his cloaca.

"I assume that was satisfying for you, my dear princess?" K. Rool asks with a deep breath.

"Eh…you were okay."

"Only okay?!" exclaims K. Rool. "What an insult! I've had enough of you and your mouth! No longer shall I wait for that buffoon of an ape to show up!" Raising his claw up high, K. Rool grins at the fear in Daisy's eyes before shouting, "Say your prayers, Princess DaHAAAAAAGH!"

And just like that, King K. Rool is taken out by a rolling hairball, knocked back into a wall in the cave by Donkey Kong. The gorilla beats his chest in victory before giving himself a high-five, while Daisy looks on in awe. “Daisy, Daisy!” the princess hears the cries of a tiny dog girl, who rushes into the cave atop a green dinosaur. “Oh, Daisy! It's good to see that you aren't hurt! We had to call Donkey Kong to try and follow your scent, and then-” When Isabelle sees that the Sarasaland Princess is spurting out cum from her vagina, her stomach slowly deflating as well, she covers her eyes while her cheeks turn bright red. “G-Goodness me! I didn't think that King K. Rool would do this to you!”

“Oh, this? This was...me, actually.” Daisy says, laughing with a hint of embarrassment. “It's a long story, but I'm glad you guys came to find...me...” Staring out the side of her eye, she sees Yoshi prepare his tongue as he sees the globs of jizz pouring out, curious how it may taste. “Trust me, you don't want any of that.” she insists to her dinosaur friend.

After DK helps Daisy squeeze out the remaining fluids from her captor, he places her atop Yoshi with her dress, the group then leaving the cave while K. Rool lays on the ground, battered and bruised. When the four have long since left, K. Rool growls and shakes his fist at the air, shouting aloud, “You shall PAY for this, you banana dress wearing BITCH!”


End file.
